teh rasist ternabot
by wonderdude23
Summary: this is realy ofensiv so u shoulnt red it if u are esily ofended
1. cheptr 1 teh weed warz

chapetr wan: teh beginin

it elll begen wehn egdewrth lost his persocutors badge like sum time ago.

he wux kot masterb8ting and wuz kalled gay and shit.

teh judg sad edgeworth u are gay andf 420 blazin butt you ckant fap in kourt.

edgewoirthy said shit thos is fuking gay man i kkkan go 4 some weed.

soo egdewort start a lef of krime

he raped liek inocent litel girlz and smokd wed everydy.

teh he started h8ting jews an joind teh KKK

meenwhiel pheenixkcz and moysa were having sex

egde worth caut tehm butt tehn raped maya kuz he kan

pheenicks said man i haet jew kuz thy are gay lol

moay sid taht jews dont eat hamm, soo dey dint eat burgerz so thy are gay.

egdewort dssaid then join teh kkk it is fun

myua ad pxehecsicsjxccx siad ys.

tehn gumshoo gawt joned in bexuc he wazu high

and when pehcehckibeouickkkkk goawt in he brounght perl becuz she wuz liek 5 years old

tehn tehy gawt an order frum aldof hitler!11!11!111!1 he siad to get rekr ad jwws.

hitelr sad edgewrth u must steel teh wweed from predisent trumps offcis and sell it.

pheeenixk sad wow that seems legit

moys said weed sound fun 2 smmoke

edgewort siad i hate jwes and blaks

hitelr said geet the fuking money u ficking shitheds or ill kell u all

so tehn tehy ell gawt in teh fuking van aend edgeworth lit up a blunt

gumshoo wuz drivig, butt wiht hiz cockain addicktionnn, he migt get hihg.

maya siad hey nik waent 2 haev sex

feehcksickzz siuad sure moya u kan bee on top

tehy had a tun uv seckz in teh bak aend perl saw teh whoel ting

wehn pheenicks saw perl seeing teh seckz, he beat her reel good

tehn oheenicks wnet harder on maya

whiel tehy gawt sexy in teh bakc, egde wort sad man im hungery but wait tehrs a mcdonald!

gumshoo shwawtpd teh kkkar and maya said mcodnald? wehre i need a fiking burger

butt pheenicks and maya were compeltely naked so evryone satered at tehm

egfde dorth was behing a gay blak guy and gawt reel pissed at hmi

soo he kild him wit a snipr rifel aend orderd teh bergerz

butt it terns out taht tehy replacd teir letuc with weed leves!

tehy all got high and were naked, soo tehy hadd seckz in frottn of evyone

tehy hadd 2 bee drageed out and bak 2 teh van and it wuz 4:20 o klok

gumshoo sad wee need 2 get 2 a hoetel 4 teh nite

maya siad tahts a gud idea

pheenicks said wait a hotel this is raelly gay gumshoo

edge worth siad tehy have a bed soo i kan rape maya witout anyon knowing

gumsoo said you fags are gay and WIAT! tehers weed in the bak!

he turnd toward perl, who hadd no weed.

but gumshoo wuz so desperet 4 weed he lickd her and even her genitalz

egde worth thot is waz sexy so he fapped 2 it

tehn hiz kloths were staned white

bai teh tiem tehy gawt 2 teh hoetl, they were kumpelety naked.

theitr room was standard, butt edgeworth said it awas gay because he was a muslim.

edgeworth also siad maya did you have eny butrgers kuz i want to fuck you

maya siad sure egdeworth and tehy had tonz uv seckz

gumshoo and phjeeenicks were pervertd so they pland to go 2 a strip klub

butt perl kan be aloen gumshoo pheenicks siad.

gum shoo siad i dont kare bitch just brink that bitch faggot.

so tehy want 2 a strip klub and wasted all teir muney

perl gawt skared 4 lief but feechninxks and gum soho didnt kkkare

wehn tehy gawt bak it wux 4:20 am so tehy pertended 2 sleep.

egde worth and maya fall aslepp having seckz so wehn tehy woke up tehy put tehir clothes on.

when pheenicks woke up he kot egedwerth moking out wit maya so he was pissed

butt egedworth shot him dead and maya didnr kare becuz she was koising edgewort

gumshoo woek up end raped perl tehn he sad whet hepppend 2 feenickskcskx

edge wort wus making out so he couldnt say anything

butt gumshoo saw teh rifle and teh gunshotz so he siad seems legit edgewort.

tehn he raped perl twice as hard.

wehn egdewrorth was dun with maya he siad the uther ruum smelz liek weed

maya waented 2 ckeck it out and gumshoo was having fun with sexks.

maya and ecgenfejenworth went 2 teh other ruum and found ther neibor.

tehri neibor wux a famos drug deeler naemd matt engarde

when matt saw tehm come into his room he said GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR FAGGOTS!

IMMMA FUCKING TIRED OF YOU FUCKING BLACKS SO GET THE FUCK DOWN!

I SIAD GET THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING JEW! YOU FUCKING BLACK-ASSED FAGGOT JEW BLACK GAY FAG!

maya got a rifel and shawt him ded

egde worth found he had $420,666,696,969 dollerz wurth uv weed and kokaine.

so maya sad were rich! yea! man i want sum weed rite now

egde worth lit up a blunt and smokd it 4 a few munits

tehn he belw up teh wall 2 tehir room

butt teh bellboi was tehre! egde wroth h8ted teh bellboi so he kild him

tehn tehre wure 68 moar witnezzez so maya, edgeowrht, and gumshoo kild tehm all

the total killin aded up to 69 pepel

egde wroth rapd perl and sad thet you were a witess 2 so he kild her

tehn tehy wantred to get the fuk out so tehy did.

2 be kontinued!1111! 


	2. cheptr 2 teh getawai

Cheptr 2: The Jewish Menace

tehy gawt teh ded bodys and brot tehm ovr 2 teh van

wehn tehy gawt out gumshoo siad look over there! its teh van!

gumshoo putt teh ded bodyz inn teh trunk

gumshoo started teh van put sum drugs in tteh passssenger seet and smoked sum wed

egdeworth and maya had seckz while maya smoked weed and egdeworth was smoking weed.

gumshoo staertd shooting jews and black pepel he drov by becuz he h8ted them.

tehn gumshoo tuk sum shotz uv rubbing alcohol and gawt drunk.

egdeworth and maya were stil havin seckz, thy were totaly naked naw.

gumshoo siad SHIT! TEH KKKOPS ARE ON US NAW! WERE GOUING 2 JARIL!

egdeworth siad lol you are a gay fag gumshoo

butt in teh persidnt's offis

trump sad YOU FUCKING JEWS! GET THOSE FUKING MUSLIMS OUT UV MAH FUCKING OFFICE NAWWWWW!

his sexy assistant sad hey trump do u wat to haev seckz right now i am relly sexy trump

trump said YES! FUCKING YES! and tehy had seckz.

butt his other gay assistant winstion paine sad president trump egdeworth is killing and smoking weed

trump was 2 engaged in seckz 2 say anythin so paine sad POLICE!11 GET THA FUKING JEW OUTTA THIS GAY

COUNTRY LIEK RITE NOW! the police obeyed that gay jew and chased egdeworth.

in teh van it was 4:20 pm and egdeworth kontunued fuking maya for like evr.

gumshoo sad um egdeworth teh fbi aer after us! and were public enemy number 4.20!

maya sad really faggot we didnt do any krime and then she smokd some weed

egdeworth wuz so hih taht he smokd moar weed and sad WTF FAGGOT THAT IS GAY I AM SEXY!

gumshoo was so drunk taht he lawst knotrol uv teh vehikel end it krashed in2 lawtz uv jews.

teh jews all died and tehn tehy want 2 public enmey numbr 1!1111!1!

butt teh van wuz stil goin! it want into teh citee end it wuz killin jews liek normel.

gumshoo was so high taht he tuk awff all uv his kloths and it wuz aleso nitetime.

tehn gumshoo krashed teh van into a chucky cheez end want in tere and raped kids.

gumshoo tehn want ot uv teh chicky sheez aend gawt hi one weeeed.

egewrth sed wat teh fuk i em kompeletly nakd aend ar rapin mah seckz slave

maya sed ur gay egdegowothe aend maed out wit him 4 69 moar minutz

gumshoo sed WE NED 2 GET OT UV TIS FUCKNG GETO BFORE WE GT RAPD IN PRISN BAH GAY PRISNERZ!1!1!11!

egewrth gawt sum sexy nakd akton wile hi on weeddD!11!1!11111!1!1!1!

maya siad its 2 laet gaishoo teh kkkopz aer surondig us!11!1

gumshoo siad SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

tehn egdewroth gawt a gin, aend moya gawt e gun 2.

tehy shawt tons of kkkops aend they gawt away.

mouya sad tat wez ezy we elmot gawt rekt bah teh kawps.

gumshoo weas sew drunk taht he kkkrashd in2 a fukin walmart.

egdewort sed 4 reel u fuking jwe black as skrub!

tehy stoel tawnz uv shit aet teh wlmart aend almst gawt awaiy.

butt teh giy at teh kkkountr wez a 500P4 5PY!

heh shawt gumshoo in teh dik aend he skremd liek a gril.

maya kalled teh kawps butt taht wuznt e gud ida!

teh kawpz rekognizd tehm azz teh kkkriminlz! liek wtfukinshit jew!

butt egdeworth showd hiz gint dik aend teh kawps wre sexully arawzd.

tehy mastub8td sew hrd taht teir diks expelded!111!1!

tehy aell ded uv bluoed lawss.

evrybawdi in teh stoer wuz a witnss so tehy kild tehm all.

butt tehn sumbdy trnd up teh muzik it wuz zum horibl gai jewish muzik!111!1

egdewroth wuz so pisd taht he rapd maya so vicosly taht she gawt nokked unkawnzhuz

gumshoo tehn almozt ded aftr he smokd wed.

egde wroth brot tehir unkawnzhuz bawdeez upp 2 teh vann aend drov it.

wen he gawt 2 teh procutoors ofic tehy woek up

egdewroth kawnted teh erningz it wux $420,666,696,969,420.

maya sed taht tehy wre rick!1111!

gumshoo wasstd noe tim inn smokin wed. moya did teh sam.

butt feecscniosncxs was aliev! he wuz only het in teh but so he wuz aliev!

aend so wuz perl she onlie gawt unkawnzhuz so she woek up 2 egdewroth and moya havin seckz egein

pfeijhocjpsoijnix terid 2 kkkovr her eys butt she sah teh seckz enywy.

egdweorth kkkalld hitelr aend sed we heve teh wed aend teh mawny whet 2 do naw

hitelr sed Sie rassistisch verdammt jude ich verdammt hassen Sie Homosexuell fag Edgeworth du bist so

Homosexuell Mann, den ich jetzt einige Unkraut brauchen, ich bin so hoch, ich einige Homosexuell schwarze

Menschen und kleine M dchen wie jeden Tag ein Mann Vergewaltigung t ten k nnen!

egdewort sed nice tery hitelr butt i no taht u aer jawst usin goggel traensl8.

hitelr gawt reely mad aend sed damn u u gay jew you fuking rapis gai blak persn gai fag!11!1

egdwwort sed we ned 2 get teh wed aend smok it everday.

2 be kkkontunieudbsoubnd! 


	3. cheptr 3 trump stirkes bak

cheatper 3 donald trumps muslim gang

after kkkallin hitelr egdewort gawt hi awn wed aend snortd kokain.

tehn egdwort gawt tiketz 2 germay. maya, pheicnix aend gaishoo wnt wit him.

howeer tey kkkant brig alon wed or tey go 2 jail.

so egdworth kild evrone aend hijakd teh plan 2 get 2 germny.

tehn egwort aend moya had seckz agin whiel fecccpinex aend gumshoo fliertd.

but fepoifnix sed wut abot perl shes gona die

egwort sad forgt taht bitch shes a jew and well fuking strve in teh ofices.

teh plaen wuz doin barel rolz aend egdwort kkkrashd it in2 germny.

in teh nazi hedkwaertrz

main fuhrer whet are ur plaens sed fegelin.

U FUCKING JEW BASTRD FAGOT GEI RAPIZT! GET REKT FAGOT! sed hitelr.

hitelr smokd wed aend gawt hi tehn he watchd tawnz uv porn.

tehn he kalld his sexy assistent frinazika.

she wux relly sexy aend liekd 2 kall pepel fols aend shit.

whet aer ur orderz main furher sed frinazika.

i ned u 2 mastub8 mah dik 4 me, bitch. sed hitelr.

so she dide it aend it wuz relly inapropiate liek it wuz nsfw kontent rite ther.

fegelin tehn masturb8td 2 it kuz it wuz sexy.

menwhiel egedwort moya phenxixk aend gayshoo want 2 teh german.

moya gawt a gian sawsag aend sukd awn it.

egdewort sed she did taht 2 me yestrday aend it wuz hot let me tel ya.

tehn tehy saw teh nazi hedkwaerterz!11!1 it had a giant wed leaf on teh frohnt.

wehn tehy gawt in tehy saw frinazica. edgewort sad waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

frinazik sed helo u fools aend mils egdwort.

egdwort sed wai are u inn teh nazis i thaught u wer a proerscuto

finraskixa sed wen i went 2 germny i gawt kidnapd bah hitelr and forcd 2 be a seckz slaev.

sems legit pfeienix sed you are a fuking bitch so why nawt? frinazkia whipd pexxxnix in teh peniz.

wen gumshoo saw frinasika he ran liek 420 miels awy so he kkkant get whipd.

frinsaika herd hitelr say GET THE FUK OVR HER BETCH! YOU FUKING JEW BITCH!

finsizka sed yes main fuhrer. tehn egdewort had seckz with moya aend smokd wed.

phenicsz snortd sum koke he hadd in hiz poket and gawt hi imediatly.

butt tehn pehixxxxxxenix had to shit hiz patz! he want 2 teh girlz bathroom.

teh girlz wer nakd aend havin seckz!11!1 pfehnix joind in awn sum uv taht aktion.

hitelr sumond tehm all aend tehy came in whiel stil nakd.

heitler sed we haev a mlg plawt her we wil kidnp 420 sexy littel girlz aend gett rick.

tehn we wil bern tehm aend serv tehm ass zakrieficz 2 donald trump and satan.

zeemz legit said moya who wuz smoking wed as usual.

tehn tahy gawt a gay teem uv blakz aend jews tahe finaizika whippd tehm 2 deth.

everon wuz lafin at teh brootel murdr kuz it wuz reely funie.

tehn htielr sed you gay fags gett sum sexy nakd girlz 2 kidnp or ill kil u al

tehy aceptd aend serchd arond. teh onle pepel tehy saw wer gay jews aend drunk striperz.

tehn tahy saw a seckz kkklub kkkaledd teh ultima8 seckz mechine

wehn egdewort saw tha he maya aend finexsixx weant tehre.

itt wuz sexy aend tehy hadd tawnz uv sexkz. liek it wuz reely seckxy tehre.

menwhiel aet donald trumps offcic.

trump siad HEY YOU FUKIN BITCH DOO U WAN 2 FUK AGAN?

his sexy asistent sed yes mein fuhrer. trump tehn lit up a blunt.

winsitoin paine tahn kkkame over tehre arend sed we kkkoublnt find egde woeth he wuz 2 seckzy 2 finde

he aelso sed he fled 2 germny aend izz werkin wit teh naziz 2 kell jews aend blakz.

trump sed wait germny? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!1!1

paine sed tahe he wuz in tah nazi hedkwaerterz. trump gawt soooooooo mad taht he sed GET THOS FUKING JEWS OVR HEAR!

butt paine sed all uv r kawpz suk aend tehy al gawt no skillz liek tehy are gay kawpz.

trump hadd a gai ide he kkkald a gai ganng uv gay muzlimz 2 kill egdewroth.

trump sed u gai muzlimz u mawzt kil eggdewrtoh aend raep his sexy frendz liek phiencinx aend moya.

tehy allll want 2 a pelaen 2 get 2 germny 2 kiel egdewroth.

butt egdeworht didt se taht cumin becuz he wuz havin seckz in teh seckz kkklub.

egdeworth wuz hevin soo mawch funn taht hee fel aselp heivin seckz with maya.

peheninx wuz watchin pron so he didt ahve seckz but gumshoo saw his sexxy bawdee wehn he came ot.

tehn phicninix aend gumshoo maed out in froant uv everone. it wuz inaproopiat.

maya sed lol nik u are so gai you fag jew loloololol egdewort lit up a blunt tehn aend gawt hig

egdewot sed on noes!11! itz 420 o klok soo we ned 2 gat tah seckzy gurlz!111!1111!

tahy trid 2 serch 4 seckzy gurlz butt is wuz impaewsubel. tehere wer naw gurlz in tah germny.

butt tehre were!11!1 inn e seckz kkklub kalled teh seckzy kingerdarderz

egdewort kidnapd tehm aednd brawt tehm 2 teh trunk uv tehir van teh kkkidz ael skkkremd aend gawt rapd bai egde worth.

tahy brawt tehm 2 hiterl aend sed here u go u fag herz teh seckzy nakd gurlz u waentd 4 u hitelr.

hitelr sed excelent!11! naw teh naziz kkkan get rick!

egdewort gawt a tawn uv mawnee liek itt wuz 420,696,969 dollerz arend egdewort gawt ricker taht donald trump

YUS sed maya NAW WEE KKKAN GET ALL TAH BERGERZ FRUM MCDONELDZ

egdewort sed uv kkkourse maya butt i no sawmethin beter tahn bergerz aend itz free.

maya sed wht is it aend egdewort sed uh me duh!11!1 egdewort provd taht bah having moar seckz wit maya.

tah plawt ticdkenz awn thizz episod whet hapenz 2 pchjihiz gumsooo maya aend egdweor see awh tah next cheptr!

2 beeee kkkaknontinued!1!11!


	4. cheptr 420 teh tryel

cheptr 4.20 teh tryel

teh naziz wre enjyin tehr kkkompaeny bay smokin wed evrdai. but teh muzliemz etteckad!11!

teh muzlimz sed mils egdewrot pheininx rong moya fay aend penis gayshoo ur undr erezt

egdewrot shawt nija shricenz at tehm aend tehr dikz terd off. tahy aell ded. mmoysa phoibciux aend gayshoo want out.

tehy hijakd anothr pelan aend ezzzkaepd. FUKIN SHIIIIT U FUKIN JEW! sed donald trump frum hiz awficee.

butt tehn wehn tehy gawt bak 2 amrika teh kawpz erezted tehm!11! tehy sed ur undr erezt egdewroth.

tehy hadd 2 haev e tryel 4 tehr inosens butt tehy hadd no lawyr. butt tehn sumtin awsum hepnd.

fininzininx sed ill be teh lawyr il gett a inosen vrdikt aend tehy aegred.

in kkkort teh nex dai, teh judg sed naw teh kkkort izz ine zezin rite naw.

opheininx wuz teh lawyr butt teh prsekutr wuz wonstin pain!b pain sed im redy u jew.

phonzoinix sed im redy ur honr i wil get teh inozen vrdikt rite naw liek naw.

teh judg wuz watchn pron so he kkkoudnt sai inythin. but pain sed OBJKTIN!11! sins teh lawyr izz a jew his is gay! i men gilty!

teh judg sed kkkal e witnzz rite naw preiosucitor pain. aend dont interup mah pron bitch.

teh witnz wuz a gai blak jewish gy namd mike hunt. pain sed naw teztfy naw aend tel teh kort taht phnicinx aend egdeowrt is gay.

mike sed yes homie. tehn he teztfyd. i sew a gai jew mesturb8 aend raep litel gurlz. he wuz blak aend jewish.

bekuz hez a jew his is gay! naw i am jawst a witnz!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN! sed pehicnix.

teh witnz is e gey jewis blak sed phoneix. nao that is pruuf taht he izz teh kilr!111!1!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!11!112111!one!one!1eleven!1! sex pain.

teh judg sed i deklaer pheinix egdeowrt maosya aend peniz guy NAWT GILTY!111!111one!1one!1one11!1!11eleven!

sins tahy wan teh tryel donald trump wuz so maddddd taht he rapd litel gurlz liek norml.

pain kkkam in aend sed i faild u main fuhrer i wantd a gitly vrdikt. trump kild pain aend visisly aet painz ded bodie.

trump sed LOL GAY FAG JEW GONA RAEP ME U JEW!? GET REKT FAGOT! NAW ITS ILEGEL 2 BE BLAK OR E JEW IN TIS KKKONTERY!1!1111!1!

teh law wuz peassd aend egdewort sed YEYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSS! naw thos gai blakz aend jewz aer gawne frum tis kkkontery 4evr.

maya sed lol gay jews aer ded yes! black fags aer gai aend nawt MLG thos skrubz. phhineix celbr8d tis bah smokn wed.

gumshoo maya aend egdewort did teh saem. maya aend egdweoth had sekcz aferwordz. tahn pohoicnx aend gaishoo had seckz 2.

ten teh rite law awficez gawt kkkhangd 2 teh fentstikel amezin gheto or teh fag 4 short.

tehy took ordrz frum anybdy 2 kil jewz aend blakz tey gawt 420 kkkuztimerz in teh fyrzt dai.

tehy gawt so rick taht tehy usd it ell 2 bai 420 mensinz aend 69 strp klubz.

butt tehn egdewort gawt madd at jewz aend staertd a killin spre wit phonjeix mauya aend gayshoo.

tehy ekwipd tehr ekwipmnt gawt teir wed aend teir doritoz aend gawt hi awn wed. egdwrot tok som lsd so he kan get hi.

tehy wer so hi taht tehy fuked as son as tehy gawt in2 teh van. gumshoo staertd teh van aend toke of.

tehy gawt a asult rifel aend shawt gey jewz wile hi awn wed. egdwort sed u gai fag blaks get rekt fagz

egdwot wuz zo hi awn lsd taht he saw wed awn tawp uv maya aend likd her cmpeltly.

phincininininx gawt hi awn wed aend kokain so mawch taht he snoted kkkofe gaeranz aend gaet hi awn kkkofee.

tehy shawt 420,696,969 pepel inn totel 4 teh dai. tehy gawt sooo rick taht tehy gawt hi awn koke egen.

butt tehn teh kawpz showd up!111!111 egdewort sed may u sexy bithc i went 2 fuk u everdai bitch

teh kawpz shawt teh windowz opn aend egdwrt sed SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT! FUCKFUCKFUCKCUKCUKCUMSHITFAGOT!

gaishoo shawt teh kawpz ded aend phioenix gawt hi on lsd aend shawt teh kkkomandr, seymore dikkx. shit fagot gay sed phinx.

tehy gawt in2 anotr hoetl aend egdeowt aend maya gawt seckz aktin agan. tehn phconix revld teh kkkoverz!11!

WAT TEH FUK EGDWORTH! MAYA U FUKIN CHETIN AWN MEH!? phenix sed.

maya sed well egdwoth has liek a foot lawng peniz so itz esier 2 haev seckz wit him.

phincix wuz so tramitiezd taht he tuk an asult rifel aend shawt gayshoo in teh dik egein! gayshoo sed u gay whor! u gay fag!

tahn gayshoo end pshincx haddd a werstlin dool. LETS GET REDDY AEND GT REKT FGOTS AWN TIS EPISOD UV...

GAY FITIN GAY FAG JEW BRALE NMBRE FORE HAWNDRDD TWENTEI!111!11!11!one!11one! sed teh anownser.

RAWND WAN! FITE! Phicnesx shawt a gunn aet gaiishoo butt gaishoo dawgedd. tehn gayshoo hit bak!

phincx gawt it in teh peniz! FUKING JEW! pheinx sed ass he rapd gaishoo in teh butt.

THIS BRAEL ISS RELLY HETED! WHOOOO WILE WIN 2DAI LIEK NAO!? sed teh gai anownser.

phinex sed gaysho u whor fag jew blak gay muthrfukr! gayshoo bit phineinx in teh peniz.

phinex sekremd so lawd, taht he gawt gayshoo unkawhzhuz. tehn he gawt a knokout!

ITZ A KNOKOUT! PHICNIENINX WINZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

butt gey shoo wuz aleiv! he bit aend reped pihihinx aend he elmozt did.

tehn gayshoo usd sterods 2 get a gint mussle. hee uzd teh mussel 2 repe forninx aens pininx gawt lewd aend raped meny gurlz 2day!

WOW TIS SHODOWEN IZZ INTNZE! WHOOOO WILE WINNNNNN!? PENIZ GAISHOO OR THE JEW LAYER PHINIXNININININIX WRITERZ!? SEE NEGHTZT CHAOPPINER!1!1!1!1!1one! sed teh anownser. 


	5. cheptr 5 TEH FITE NITE

cheptr fiev TEH FITE NITE RITE NAO IZZ AWN RITE NAW NUMBR FOR HAWNDRD TWENTIIIIIIII!1!111!

phininx reped gai blakz 2dai aend gaishoo shawt phininix 420 tiemz in teh peniz. phinnx sed U FUKIN JEW FAG DYE NAO!

tehn phiniinx gawt a teem uv kkkilr vilenz 2 kil gaisho. gaisho sed SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT FAGGOT GAI JEW FUKER!

menwhiel aet teh egdewort awfis

egdewort wuz wahtin a vido awn pron aend maoya wuz sayin taht pepel gett rick awff utub vidooz.

egdwort HAD A BRILINT IDA! degsewort sed ill get a utub akawnt aend pawzt vidooz aend gett rick!111

so he trid 2 get pron vidooz awn utoob. is workd but egdeowrt gawt 420 sbskribrz in teh fyrzt seknd.

howvr teh pron vidoo gawt flagd 4 pronogrfik metrial. so egdewort set up a prak!1 it wuz genis!

wehn maya waked pazt egdewort he wood tuch her bobs aend she wood get mad aet him!111!1 egdewor did it sukscesfelli butt it gawt lewd.

tehy tehn hadd seckz awn liev foteg aend egdewort titeld it LOL BOOB TUCHIN PRAENK (420 SUB SPECKUL) (GAWN RONG) (GAWN SEXULL) (420 BLAZ IT U JEW)

egdwrth gawt 420,696,969,666 subz awn teh nex monit. maya sed wer rick egdewort nao we kan gett wed nao.

tehn tehy 420 blaezd it 4 dayz. butt tehy neded mor vidoo kkkontnt 2 plez tehr zubz. so tehy want 2 teh fite nite

BUT sumon wuz faollwin egdewort it wuz kay feraday egdweoths essitent!1 maya sed WHO IS THIS WHOR BITC SHE LOKS GAI!

kay sed i am a theef aend i akkksecindely stoel wed from doneld trump!11 im gona go 2 jal!1!1

maya sed did u stel anithin frum egdewort kay sed only hiz verginity!1111! maya sed EGDEOWRT U WHOR!

tehn tehy filmd teh fite matc be4 it evn stertd. tehn teh anownser sed THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS RAWND GAWT INTENS! NAO WHOOO WILE WIN!?1111!

phpiinx shawt gaishoo in teh nipelz aend gawt repd in teh but bai gaishoo. gaishoo tehn sumond ninjaz 2 kil teh vilenz sumond bai phininx.

sins teh nijez wer gurlz aend teh vilenz wur giys, tehy hadd seckz instd uv fitin 4 teh winr. gaishoo sed FUK TIS SHIT!

ten phininix gawt rasis aend shawt asins 4 dayz. tehn giashoo gawt sum blak kokz aend repd fininix wit tem.

teh anownser sed TIS JUS GAWT LEWD LIEK INSTENTELY! DONT LOK KIDZ ITZ INEPORPEITE! BUTT I NO TAHT U WIL DO IT ENYWAI!

phininx sed U FUKIN JEW GET REKT FAGOT! gaishoo sed lol im teh winr u suk phjininx rong!111111! but pningsuodbhgidfbx gawt MAD!

tehn he sumnd teh SPOPY SKERY SKLETENZ! tehy raped gaishoo end he skremd liek a litel gurl.

tehn gaishoo sumnd teh ILUMENAITI SOLDRZ! tehy shawt phinininx aend he gawt rekt bai teh naziz!

tehn egdewort gawt seckzy wit hiz pawrn aend gawt seckxy wit maya and kay at teh sem tiem. it wuz ineproripet. dont lok kidz.

tehn egdewort 420 blaezd it 4 a few monitz aend teh udderz thot he wuz drunk awn wed. teh udderz sed EGFEWORT WHES RONG WIT U 2DAI!

egdeowrt gatwt seckxy awned mest8betd 4 daiz tehn. phininx gawt teh lewd skenedtonz aend gaishoo gawt teh gai illunminti 2 gat rekt fagotz!

LOL GAIIIIIIIIII U MLG SKRUBZ GET SECKXY IN TEH BETEL FELD RIET NAO I SE! GET REKT FGAGOTS U JEW BLAKZ FAGOTZ FUKER REPIZT! sed teh anownser.

tehn gaishoo loded up kkkal uv doody aend gawt 2 teh tawp plaes in teh wrld! YUS sed gaishoo butt pihininx sew tehs awpertniti 2 bete gaishoo aet hiz one gaem!

he won teh fyrzt rawnd! RAWND TOOO! FITE RITE NAO! sed then anownder.

herez teh gai fagot gainickx rite he issss gai fagot jew nao lok he izz loxin 2 teh gai shoo gaishoo in teh gai betel jew egdewort wuz kkkomntin awn teh betel wile it wuz goin.

teh naziz sudenlee kaem in 2 teh betel!1111! hitelr sed WHO THE FUK IS MILZ EGDEWORT DOIN IN HEAR!? THAT JEW IS GONA GET REKT AEND REPED BAI HIZ GURLFRENDZ!

phininx wuz kkkonfzd. sooo wuz gaisho. hitelr tehn sed LOL GAI ANOWNSER! teh anownser tehn heled hitelr liek evron els did.

GET REKT FAGOT! trump sed ass he gawt in2 hiz gint bawt aend fawt hiterlz nazi bawt! tehy wer gint aend shawt nookz aet ech oter wile fiting 4 teh lulz!1

egdweort thot taht wuz sexkxy soo he mestub8td 2 it 2dai liek nao. butt tehn maya sed kay whet 2 do nao kay sed we get hi awn teh wed i stoel from trump ystrdai.

phininx aend gaishoo wer liek stil fitin wit teir skeltonz but tehn teh bawtz shawt a gint rai! teh rai formd a portel aend ninjuz gawt awt uv ittt!

tehy hadd 2 fite awff teh vilenz frum teh futur butt is wuz 2 herd! TIS IS RELLY UNECKZEPEDCTD! TIS BETEL ISS INTNZE IM ROTIN 4 TEH NAZI BAWT KUZ HITELR ISSS KOOL!

heil hitelr sed kay who wuz smokn wed stoeln from trump. butt trump saw teh wed taht kay had awn her aend he sed U BITCH! U STOEL MAH WED!

tehn teh trump bawt shawt kai in her bobs aend she gawt rekt! but she wuz seckxy 4 frump so he gawt lewd.

2 lewd in faxkt bekuz hiterl gawt teh ckaens 2 kil trump! he gawt teump aend gawt hin 2 germny 2 get rekt in cod!

FUK seed pininnc bexcux nowan wan teh fite 2nite so is wuz usles. butt egdewor gat teh foteg he neded 2 get teh subz awn utoob!  
he uploded teh vidoo aend it wuz a hite! he gawt 420,420,420,420,420 neo ssubbbbbshikerbers in teh mileskeond. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FAAGGOT! sed edgewot.

but teh futor wuz getin kkklosr aend teh dewm wuz getin kkklosr 2 teh heroz!

WUT WILE HEPEN NEXT WEL SE AWN TEH NEXT EPISOD!  



	6. cheptr 666 teh meting

cheptr 6.66 teh meting

egdewort gawt teh noo vrzin uv cal uv doodi 2dai vrzin 4.2.0 aend is wuz 420,666 dolerz. but egdewor wuz rick so he kkkold bie itt.  
in cod pininininx sed EGDEWORT GET RREKT FAGOT U FAGOT FUCKER GAY FAG! egdewort gawt REEL angery at pinininnx aned sed sum bad werdz.  
YOU N***** F***** J*** G*** ****** **** ** ****** ***** **** sed egdewort as he wuz reel madd at phinineonx. he noskopd phoninx 2dai 420,666 tiemz.  
menwile maya and kay want 2 egdeworts awfuis aend playd cod wit him. butt tehy gawt REKT BAI PHINININX AS HE REPED TEHM IN COD! GET REKT FAGOTZ!  
egdwoqrt sed bitch get me sum mtn dew rite nao. kay did taht aend kkkaem bak wit sum muny! kay sed i stoel sum munny from trump 2dai aend is wuz ezy.  
howvr maya gwat a kkkal awn her phoen aend hiterl wuz awn teh uder lien! GET UR JWESH AESSES AWT HER B4 I KIL TEH BLAKZ AEND JEWZ!  
egdewort sed WHER IS TEH U AT!? hitelr sed at teh twn towrz in neo yok citie 2dai nao get tehre! FUK U sed maya JUST KIDIN I HAET JEWZ! sed maya egen.  
at teh tewin twrz tehr wer naziz at teh towrz. hitelr wuz plyin kkkod aend gawt tawnz uv skrubz rekt awn kkkod 2dai. tehn a naziz soldr gawt 2 hitelr!  
main fuhrer wuz iz ur ordrz sed fegelin. hitelr sed U MUTHAFUKA JEW FAG! KIL TEH BLAKZ AEND GET SKRUBZ REKT 2DAI! fegein obyd.  
egdewort aend maya wer hevin seckx egen but tehre wuz a porblm! teh plaen wuz nawt werkin 4 teh pilot! so egdeowrt hijakd teh plain.  
he want 2 teh twin twrz aend gawt tehre but tehre wuz a porblm! teh plaen koldnt laned! so egdewort kkkrashd it in2 teh towerz.  
he smokd wed aend kkkald hiterl. hitelr sed U MUTAFUKA JEW GAI FAG BLAK! GET REKT SKRUB! IM SO HIH AWN WED RITE NAO EGDEWT! GET REKT!  
420 blaz it evrydai sed kay. maya aelso 420 blaezd. awn teh tawp uv teh twrz is wuz hitelr! hitelr sed u muthfukrz get rekt bah mah gint dik!  
teh jews wer in a tyd up knawt awn teh floer aend is wuz gai! teh jews wer gai sed hitelr. tehn a GANGSTA GAWT IN TEH BILDIN! is wuz a blak gai!  
teh blak gai sed u muthafuka jew hitelr wuz up fagot jew? hitelr sed U KKKOL GAI JEW FAGOT! GAI! egdeowrt kild teh gai blak gai aend had seckz wit maya egen.  
hitelr sed nao tiem 4 teh etnik kkklenzing! tehn sum jwes aend blakz kkkaem up 2 teh exkuton plet4m aend hitelr shawt tehm 2 deth! MWAHAHHHHHHHH! sed hitelr.  
tehn 420,666,696,969 moar jewz aend blakz wer kild in teh twerz. egdewort thawt is wuz seckxy so he raped maya 2dai. but hitelr sed JEWS! GET REKT! thatz al.  
egdewort wnt hoem aend gawt sexuly arrawzd 2dai. but wehn hhe waked pazt teh geto teh gai blakz maed him lesss arawzd. FUK TEHZE BLAKZ! sed egdewort.  
so egdewort gawt hi awn wed aend thawt 2 hmzelf. hm tis is gai hao teh blakz aer gai aend geto 2dai. so egdewort kkkaem wit up a genis ida!  
egdewort lokd up 4 instucitnz 2 bild a WED NUK! is aksidentely sen him 2 e pron wbsiet. FUK sed egdewort.  
teh insterkinz wer tihs:  
420 gigatawnz uv wed 420 grawnd baiby blak kidz 69 seckzy gurlz 666 baiby penizez 420,420 awnses uv kum 69 blak kokz 666,666,666,666 grawnd blak gai jwez 420,420,420,420 awnsez uv kokain 420 bluntz aend sum lsd.  
tihs lookz ezy sed edgwort. but teh naziz sed LOL TISH IS EZY! egdewort sed LOL I KNOW RITE GAI!  
tehn maya kkaem in aend sed lol u seckxy jew fag is impawsibel 4 enywan 2 do. egdewort sed I HAET JEWS!  
maya aend egdewot gawt seckxy in teh awfis aend is wuz 4:20 wehn he gawt a awesum ida! il KIL TEH JEW GEI BLACKZ! sed egdewort.  
tehn egdewort gawt 2 maek teh nuk. is wuz ezy. the wed wuz rely ezy 2 get 4 teh nuk 2dai. egdewort wuz relly ezy 2 get teh blak kidz.  
tehn he want 2 a strip kkklub aend gawt teh secxy gurlz 2dai. tehn ewgdeewort gawt the peinzez. teh kum wuz ezy egdewort gawt sum rel seckxy pron aend gawt teh kum in 21 skenonds. tehn he kut awff teh kokz is wuz ezy.  
teh jew blakz wer ezy is wuz ezy. teh kokain wuz ezy is wuz rely ezy. egdewort hadd bulntz erywer so is wuz 2ezy4meh\\.  
tehn he gawt teh lsd is wuz ezy. but teh nuk wuz misin an igredient!  
teh grawnd remanz uv teh kkkurent persidnt! egdewort loked up taht awn gaygol aend teh persidnt wuz ADOLF HITELR!111!11!1!1!11!  
egdewort phiniinx maya kay aend gaisho want 2 teh persindts awfis! hitelr sed nao taht trump is aot uv teh gayme is ezy 4 uz 2 taek teh gai AMERIKKKA!  
egdewort gawt 2 sum nazi soildrz! tehy wer evil aend kikd egdeowrtz ditry as! but tehn phinininx showd hiz peniz! BUT his peniz wuz 2 small4meh.  
tehy kild gaisho 4evr aend smokd sum wed. tehn MAYA GAWT HI AWN WED AEND GAWT TEHM REKT! egdeowrt gawt lewd aend rapd tehm all!  
tehy all gawt rekt 4evr aend gawt lwed in fukin hel. FUK TIHS SIHT IM AWT! sed egdewot. but HITELR WUZ TEHRE!  
U MUTHAFUKA GET REKT FAGOT GAI JEW GAI FAGOT! GET REKT FAGOT! sed hitelr. kay sed lol hitelr u gai jew lewd gai jew geto gangsta fag!1 tehn a misteriuz figer gawt awt uv teh shadedowz! is wuz gaisho! gaisho sed U MUTHFUKA JEW GAI FAG JEW GAI WED GETO GAI GAINGSTA!  
hitelr sed u muthafuka jew get thoz gai jewz rekt fagot. gaisho sed yes mein fuhrer.

2 BE KKKONTINUED AWN TEH NEXT CHEPTR UV TEH RASIST TERNABOT!111111!


	7. Series Announcement!

NOTE ANNOUNCEMENT

THE rasist ternabot series is DISCONTINUED!  
but it will be continued in MILES EDGEWORTH: ACE ATTRONEY! 


End file.
